


Come Together

by joufancyhuh



Series: To Know A Vael [16]
Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: All Companions Minus Aveline, F/M, Post All That Remains, Pre-Relationship, holiday fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joufancyhuh/pseuds/joufancyhuh
Summary: Hawke’s friends come together for the first Satinalia after her mother’s death.
Relationships: Female Hawke/Sebastian Vael
Series: To Know A Vael [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/899037
Comments: 9
Kudos: 10
Collections: Tangled Origins





	Come Together

“Twas the night before Satinalia,” Varric began, a heavy red-leather book on his lap as he sat on a stool in front of the roaring hearth. Scattered around him, blankets and bedrolls and pillows made up the floor. Friends clustered together, drinking hot beverages in their pajamas, waiting for the story to unfold. 

Hawke wondered if she could last through it, her head in Sebastian’s lap as his fingers massaged her scalp, eyelids drooping the longer she laid there. Merrill braided his hair with Isabela’s help, soft giggles floating down from above every so often. Anders sipping a hot toddy, half laid against Hawke’s stomach, Fenris leaning into Sebastian’s shoulder while nursing hard eggnog he brought with him, Gamlen snoring in a nearby armchair. Orana lingered in the back with Bodahn and Sandal, the three of them with thick hot cocoa mustaches. 

A night off, for all of them. 

Earlier that day, Hawke wanted nothing more than to bust some baddies and steer clear of her friends as she avoided the first Satinalia by herself. In fact, her boots were half-laced by the time the first knock hit the door. Sebastian in plain clothes, not even his robes, a bag thrown over one shoulder and a pillow and bedroll tucked beneath an arm. “They’re coming.” 

“Is this a prank?” Hawke let him in, regarding his ensemble with suspicion. Pranks often came with Satinalia, and even though she made it clear that she wanted nothing to do with the holiday, her friends were a stubborn lot when they wanted something. “This looks like the exact opposite of leaving me alone.” 

“No prank. The others will be arriving after the feast.” His sharp eyes noted the boots on her feet and the staff strapped to her back. “I came by to make sure you didn’t try and run away.”

“I’m allowed to go out by myself, thank you.” She returned to the bench to finish lacing her boots. “I already told you, all of you, I don’t want company. So don’t miss the party on my behalf.” Her scowl aimed toward the ground as she shifted focus to pulling the strings tight and then tying them off. 

“We’re worried, we can’t help it.” He took a seat beside her on the bench and sat his stuff down on the floor. His hand, naked without a glove on, skimmed the top of her knee. “Let us be there for you.”

“There’s nothing to be here for because I assure you, I’m fine.” 

“If you were indeed fine, you’d be at the feast with everyone else.” 

“Maybe I’m not feeling up for pranks and gifts and running into people I’m currently ignoring.” 

His laughter carried through the entrance hall. “You’re a hard lass to disagree with, Pidge.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

“Oh, it is.” When he rose to his feet, the warmth at her side grew chilled with the sudden lack of body heat. “Let me make you some tea, my gift to you. And maybe we can make up for missing the party with a private dance.” 

She wrinkled her nose, even while accepting the hand held out to her that helped pull her up. “You know I hate dancing.” 

“And yet, we always end up doing it anyway.” That smirk, the corner of his mouth quirked up as his blue eyes sparkled with mischief, always brought along the idea of kissing it away. Whether remnants of their time in Ferelden or something new and dangerous, she shoved it away as she followed him through the estate and down into the kitchen. 

They danced when beverage warmed their stomachs, her arms around his neck, her feet over his as to not suddenly step on them; the secret to making her a decent partner. And then a knock came, followed by another, until everyone arrived with board games and leftovers, faces glowing with good cheer from the free alcohol. 

She didn’t tell anyone she cried that morning thinking of holidays past, of Bethany and her mother, of Carver and her father, sobbing so hard that her lungs pleaded for air. Somehow, she figured each of them knew. 

When Varric finished his story, glasses resting near the bottom of his nose where they always slid when he concentrated, he shut the book with a loud thump and sat it beside his seat. Isabela mentioned a game of Wicked Grace before Varric started the book, but now a chorus of yawns echoed around the room, the group finally growing tired from the day’s festivities. 

Merrill scooted closer to Varric after running out of hair to braid, listening intently with her head propped up by one arm, her legs tangled with Anders who fell asleep on Hawke. Isabela, after drawing on Gamlen’s face who remained asleep the entire time, laid across most of the pillows, in between Merrill and Fenris, who claimed the only other armchair for himself. Orana, Bodahn, and Sandal fell asleep against the wall, leaning on one another with mouths slack. 

Only Sebastian and Hawke remained as they were, though Sebastian bent back with an arm for support. He dared not move and risk disturbing Hawke’s slumber, her face half-buried against his stomach. His fingers skated from her crown to her chin, resting underneath it while he studied her face. No one paid attention as they slowly, carefully moved to her bottom lip, gingerly tracing it with the tip of his finger before her tongue flicked out and chased him away. 

At no point during the night did he miss the feast, even when the others recounted their joyful evenings. All it took was one look at her, smiling with her eyes alight with laughter, and he knew no other choice compared. Dangerous thoughts, if he confessed them to Her Grace. 

So maybe this once, they would stay between him and the Maker. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't like Aveline and I'm not apologizing for excluding her. 
> 
> As someone also about to spend their first holiday void of all family, I feel this in my soul. Also I' a little jealous that Hawke has these type of friends that come together and try to fight off the loneliness and sadness that holidays bring.


End file.
